


Obsessed

by bubbleme



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race UK RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt, fight, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleme/pseuds/bubbleme
Summary: "Why you keep trashing me for everything I do?" the black haired said, looking with anger at the shorter girl that she held against the wall. "Are you obsessed with me? Do I like you or what?"
Relationships: Tia Kofi/A'whora
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Obsessed

**Author's Note:**

> hi!   
> i just wanted to say sorry for the grammar mistakes, this ain't my natural language.  
> hope you enjoy!

"Hey bestie!" Tia heared at her back when she was walking towards the building when she had her first class of the day. The tall girl looked behind her to find out there was, just like the other voice said, her bestie. She smiled and went back to the girl who called her.

"Veronica! How are you doing slut?" she greeted and joked with the brown haired girl who was now at her right. They started some random conversation and walked to the classroom. 

The two girls sat in the first places, hearing instantly the voices of the other girls in the class. At the left front corner were Lawrence and Ellie, the first one saying funny jokes really loud and bothering her enemy, Ginny Lemon, who was at the right back corner with her bestie, Sister Sister. There also were some quiet people who were minding their own business, like Joe Black and Cherry Valentine, and finally the last people who Tia would remind as relevant to her, even when it wasn't for good reasons. A group of four stunning and shady ladies were sitting at the back of the classroom, having a threatening gaze and looking like they smell like money and flowers. Bimini and Asttina were together, and at the final were Tayce and Georgina, her nemesis. 

Of all that people, Georgina was definitely the one Tia disliked the most, and the feeling was mutual. In countless occasions Tia has heard Georgie talk shit about her, pointing out even the smallest thing, and she never understood why the blond girl hated her so much. They never had a formal presentation to each other, or even some conversation to know each other a little. It was like the shorter girl just randomly decided that she was gonna hated it. Tia knew that they didn't have a lot in common to be friends, but that didn't make it automatically enemies. It was a choice that didn't have a good reason behind, and that pissed Tia off. Also, she didn't understand where Georgina had that much hate. She was this beautiful girl with a privileged life style. As far as she knew, a person like her didn't have reasons to be this bitchy. She even had a horrible nickname for Tia, the "Baroness Basic". The crazy thing was that Georgina had another side where she was real sweet with her friends and other people in the class but her. She was really an enigma.

The class went peaceful until Tia participated, and the whispers came. At this point the tall girl should be used to that, but that morning she really went mad.

"Dude, this dumb bitch is always surprising me, like, there's not bottom to touch?" that voice, with that petty smile that she knew the blond was making, was everything to make Tia losing the control. When the class ended she waited in her seat until Georgina left the classroom, only to stand up and go also out. She saw the girl walking close to the wall, so she went and push her against it. 

"Tia, what are you doing?!" Veronica sounded surprised and scared, and also Georgina's friends were worried, but Tia didn't mind them. All she was caring in that moment was her anger with the blue eyed girl. 

"I'm fucking done with you. You are always talking shit about me, and never to my face bitch" Tia said with an angry tone, keeping her arms in both sides, having the smaller girl basically locked. Georgina looked kinda scared and her head and gaze were pointing the floor, with bothered the black haired, so she took her by the cheeks and elevate her face a little, forcing her to look at her eyes. Georgina's eyes had this shine that make her look vulnerable, like she was about to cry. "Why you keep trashing me for everything I do?" the black haired said, looking with anger at the shorter girl that she held against the wall. "Are you obsessed with me? Do I like you or what?"

Georgina's cheeks turned red and she kept silence, and there was a tense moment between the two girls where both gazes were into each other, almost looking at the other's soul. That instant seemed eternal, until Tayce and Veronica came and separeted them. 

Tia heared Veronica's words, but all of her attention was in Georgina walking out in state of shock, being consoled by her friends but having zero reactions.

The next classes were after lunch, so Tia had a lot of hours to think about everything that happened in the morning, and the regrets came to her. Even though she was really pissed about the whole situation, that way wasn't the one she would like to use. Now everything was weird, and she didn't know where were her and Georgina, like, they still hated each other or what?

All she can remember are those fucking pretty blue eyes looking scared and that cute blush in her cheeks when she asked the blondie if she liked her. Tia wasn't sure why she exactly asked that. 

The black haired girl walked in silence to the dressing rooms, planning how she was gonna act like nothing happened when she saw the person who could make her feel the most unconfortable right now. Georgina was putting her not sport clothes into her bag, looking awkward and hesitant. Tia sighed and decided to do the right thing. 

"Hey" she greeted the other girl in a low tone, not smiling but also not looking angry. The blondie looked at her and make an unconscious gesture of surprise, but later responded with an also low 'hey'. Tia sit and thought about the words that she was gonna use to talk, until she had it. "I wanna say that i'm sorry, the way i treated you wasn't the right to adressed the situation".

"It's fine" Georgie answered, still talking in a low tone. Tia couldn't recognize the girl who hated a few hours ago, she seemed so fragile and insecure. It make her feel like she fought with a little animal. "I honestly deserved it, I was being mean and shady to you and I had no reason to be like that". 

Tia came closer, ready to ask all of her doubts.

"Yeah, you had no reason" she confirmed, really peaceful. "I was so confused, and to be honest I'm still I am. What motive would have a girl like you to hate a girl like me?"

"What do you mean?" now Georgie asked, being confused by the words of the black haired.

"You are just so beautiful and you have it all. What anger could you have to someone like me? I'm just trying to survive, giving my best and that's not even enough in here" Tia confesed, being sincere about how she perceived Georgie and herself. 

"You are just... so unapologetic yourself, so real, and I'm not. In my house we are proud about things that we shouldn't be, and my self steem is based on dumb things like outfits and looks, and probabbly tearing down the ones who make me feel less" the both girl kept a moment in silence, neither of them sure about what to say. "I know is pathetic. I'm sorry, Tia. I actually think that you're really great but I'm dumb".

"Yes I am, and yes you are" Tia laughed after insulting her but didn't give her time to respond. "But you also are a great girl. Yes, you were a bitch, but it bothered me this much because I knew you have kindness in you."

They smiled at each other and there was a new silence, the first one in which the two girls feel confortable.

"So, now we're besties I guess" Tia joked, making Georgina laugh. 

"Yes. Tell Veronica to find a new seat, I'm taking her spot".

"Or we could even be girlfriends" Tia pointed out, and the blondie gave her a curious look. "I saw you blushing really cute when I asked you If you like me, you can't deny it".

"Oh my god, I'm not answering this" Georgie covered her face, making the tall girl smile. 

"Come on, we need to go to the class, lover".

"I'm gonna start hating you again, you know".

"Hating me or loving me?"

"Tia, stop!"


End file.
